Why Do Bad Things Happen to Good People?
by DragonR3aperxx
Summary: My First Fanfic. Im really nervous if This is going to be bad. But, Percy has Been punished to Tartarus for nothing, he was set up. Percabeth, Thalico. Enjoy! The third genre would be romance.
1. Thats my life

**Hi guys I'm hoping you enjoy, I may be a little bad, but review and read, and I'm still trying to figure out my schedule. I'll get back to you soon! I AM A DISCLAIMER! Rick gets the credit, not me, I just thought of the plot!**

Percy POV

_Oh this trip for eternity is getting better and better_, I thought sarcastically. Why did the gods have put to me down here?! This place is TORTURE! Did I just see my best friend ever for the past 3 months? NOPE! Total opposite.

My "partner" foe the past 3 months was Cronus, Lord of time…Bleb…Bleb… CRAP! So he was obviously a happy camper when he saw ME stumbling around in HIS home land, and HE makes a joke about it and starts laughing hysterically and after five minutes, comes and brings me back to his "base." Well, you can guess the rest.

So, now I'm stumbling even worse around Tartarus, wishing that day never happened.

_Flashback_

_I walk into the pavilion, it's a normal day, but everybody seems to be avoiding me, but not Annabeth, obviously, but everyone else was. Even Leo. I sat down at lunch and it was deadly silent, I looked all around, but I saw a guy, newbie, having a smug grin on his face, I was gonna have a talk with him. Later, I was in the arena, and he walked by. I caught him and said, "Why's everybody avoiding me, by the freaking obvious smug look on your face, It looks like you had a crap to do with it." He turned deathly pale and I got a smug look on my face. What he did next surprised me. He took a quick step forward, then he went flying three feet back. It almost looked like I punched him. Almost. I looked at him confused and said, "What the freak did you just do?" He then started to cry, obviously fake and said, "What the heck, bro! That hurt like Hades!" I said, "Get up." And walked away, but as I was turning, I saw a group of about 100 people all staring at me. From their shocked looks, I did the stupidest thing. I ran._

_ Flashback end_


	2. Begginning of the end

**Chapter 2**

**More Flashbacks**

**I owe the rest of this chapter and story to Demigodishness11. This person has just inspired me to keep on writing and I will. Thank you so much you are awesome! I think I'll be writing once or twice or more a week depending on how busy I am but anyways…. Remember ****I AM A DISCLAIMER, RICK RIORDAN SET ME UP AND MADE ALL THE CHARECTERS EXCEPT FOR A COUPLE.**** And as always, enjoy.**

**Percy's POV**

Kronus sucks. You might have already known that but you most definitely don't know it enough. Kronus is bad. Okay, this idiot is crazy. So, he has all these powers and stuff and they're kind of pissin' me off. He has now made me immortal so he can torture me for as long he wants to. And he uses his time powers to make thing much slower and much more painful, including: being dumped in lava, shot, hit with a baseball bat, or making me run a marathon on those glass shards which make a crummy excuse for ground. And at the end of the day he lets me sleep in a bed made entirely of rusted nails.

All he does is laugh. I don't have the strength to do anything in retaliation, so he takes advantage of that and has a one on one sword fight, for 2 straight days, he can't die, I can't die, 1 happy family.

But all I'm really thinking about is the week when that kid, by the name of Isaac, ruined 98% of my life.

_Flashback Begins_

_I'm going on a nice walk with Annabeth in the dangerous forest when out of nowhere pops out this kid about fifteen, whose runs through the woods faster than the speed of light screaming, 'Run!'_

_Annabeth and I at the ready with dagger and blade wait for what the kid was running from. A millisecond later this Minotaur pops out from the woods. _

_I say, 'This is easy, you get left flank and distract him while I come up from the right kill him.'_

_Then Annabeth says, 'Hey, I'm supposed to be the one coming up with the plans, seaweed brain. And why do you get all the fun?'_

'_I don't know, just please do it, please?'_

'_Fine, whatever'_

'_Yay! Thanks.'_

_He was easy to kill._

_But what became difficult was this kid. As soon as we killed the Minotaur. We asked the kid what his name was. He said it was Isaac. We gave him "the talk" about how the gods are real and stuff. And he kind had a meltdown. Normal. But what happened after that got a little annoying. A group had been crowding around us as soon as he had the meltdown. But he said this: 'Why are you so mean to me, I just got here?'_

_I said, 'What the heck are you talking about? We just talked to you?'_

_He then proceeded to run away screaming and crying. Annabeth and I just narrowed our eyebrows and shrugged. But sadly, the crowd was convinced by his act and just gave us the cold shoulder and walked away._

_Flashback ends_

'Man,' I thought 'I wonder how things escalated so quickly'

**End of Chapter**

**Thank you so much for reading this! I appreciate it! And sorry it took me so long to make this since the request Demigodishness11, I was sick, but no excuses! Anyway, if you enjoy please favorite this story and stay tuned for more in: ****Why Do Bad Things Happen to Good People By: Me!**

**Signing off**

**DragonR3aperxx**


End file.
